1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a hybrid integrated circuit (IC), or chip, including a hybrid connector, and more particularly, to a hybrid chip, including a hybrid connector, for connecting with not only analog circuitry but also digital circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
To generate a more accurate signal, current chips require more connectors. However, such chips need to be smaller for their installation in an electronic device having various functions. Thus, it is demanded to effectively utilize a limited number of connectors.